


Terror

by rambly_oregano



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Food, Flashbacks, Food, Nightmares, Other, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambly_oregano/pseuds/rambly_oregano
Summary: Horror may have some problems regarding food and comfort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Terror

Horror's soul twisted and turned in agony as he sat slumped at his former sentry post. It's been so long since he's consumed anything edible that he forgot what it would taste like to feel water fill his soul with clarity and relief. But every drop of water in Snowdin was tainted, even the snow that he gazed upon. The blizzard's brutal winds nipped at his bare face, and the tortuous hunger pains gripped his magic and slowed it, so that even his thinking and movement were affected. He hadn't spoken at a normal speed in ages. He forgot what his 'normal' voice sounded like. He forgot a lot of things, honestly. He forgot the weather after a few minutes too.

His clawed phalanges tapped rhythmically on the rotten wood, the dull sound filling his cranium with sweet and bitter nothings, just enough to distract him. Soon, he tipped on his forearms, the bone making a hollow sound. It vibrated throughout him. He felt it. He focused on it. He blocked out everything else. He soon took to tapping on his skull, feeling the little hits, acknowledging their existence. But soon the illusion of distraction wore off, and Horror groaned as another wave of hunger washed him away. He grasped his ripped and bloodied shirt by his ribcage, and he closed his eye sockets tightly- well, at least his unbroken one. The left socket stayed open, never closing, never seeing. The socket had the blood red eyelight in it, a spooky and terrifying display for all to see, Horror's shattered head a contributing factor for his, heh, 'horrific' appearance.

He stood up as slow as a snail, stiffly making his way through the blizzard and back to his house. He walked, humming crookedly to himself, until... a sharp stone struck the poor skeleton in the back of his head. Horror fell foward, unable to make a sound due to his shock, and oh Asgore, the _pain_ was almost unbearable, as it tore apart his consciousness. A snicker was made behind him. A familiar human voice.

Little Miss Courage snickered behind him as Horror whimpered silently. "Oh Sans~" she giggled. "I really hate you. After all, you are a _**MONSTER**_." Courage walked into his hazy field of vision. As a loud shout rang out, and heavy footsteps pounded in the distance, the bold teenager hissed right by Horror's head, "Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll take care of Papyrus while I'm here too~!"

Darkness.

~~~[]~~~

The skeleton woke up with a flinch and a gasp. His soul was beating so quickly that it make his ribcage sore. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down. The beating reduced, however the feeling of morning hunger stirred up his pulse once again. He huffed, taking the covers off him in a large swoop of his arm, and he swung his legs off of the side of the bed as he stood and quietly exited his room.

He had food and he wasn't even in Snowdin anymore. He was at Nightmare's mansion with Cross and Killer and Dust. Right...? His panic rose again. What if his memory was playing tricks on him? What if it's just another hallucination induced by hunger? He needed to look for food. He quickened his pace as he slipped into the kitchen, ripping open the fridge and taking out leftovers, begging for it to be real. He opened a plastic box filled with amazing smelling food. Any food was delicious. All food was good. This had to be real, it has to be.

Horror opened his mouth, not caring a bit as he dumped the entire container of food into his large sharp-toothed maul. It was good, but he was still pretty hungry... curse his gigantic size! It was intimidating but it was the reason he always felt hungry, now he was sure of it! He drifted his focus back to the fridge. A few more containers wouldn't be that bad, and it wasn't like they didn't have anything else to eat...

A few containers turned into almost everything in the fridge, and Horror barely noticed in his sleepy mind how much food he had just eaten. Once Horror was finished- and his hunger was gone- he washed the dishes out of habit, disposed of all evidence, including trash and such, and he slowly dragged himself back to his room. Horror fell back asleep quickly, his soul filled with excess energy and the magic around him thickened a small, comfortable amount. He slept until morning, undisturbed.   
  


However, waking up and going to make coffee only to find four very angry looking skeletons glaring at him the second he walked into the kitchen was quite disturbing, especially if among them were to be the King of Negativity. Horror nervously looked at them, slowly starting a sentence before Cross cut him off. "Horror," he began, his tone mildly strained. "Do you know what you ate last night?"

Horror blinked. Was he that loud? Apparently so. "Um, only a few leftovers... why?" Horror inquired, thoroughly confused. He only ate a few, didn't he? Nightmare gave him a blank stare, using one of his tentacles to open the fridge door, revealing an empty space within. Killer and Dust sighed at the same time, Dust pinching his nasal bridge between his thumb and pointer finger, and Killer glaring directly at Horror with empty eyes. "Dude," Killer huffed. "You drank all the damn milk while you were at it too. Even the cream."

Horror looked guiltily at his family, hunching his shoulders in a bit and crossing his arms nervously. "Sorry.." he mumbled softly, a small blush coming across his face. Nightmare sighed at the display, walking over and putting his hand on Horror's shoulder. "We learn from our mistakes. But next time you feel hungry? Drink something or come to one of us instead so that this doesn't happen again." Horror nodded, looking away, still feeling guilty.

"Don't freak out about it too much," Dust mumbled quietly. He needed coffee but he couldn't stand it without milk. Horror walked over to Dust and rubbed his hands nervously together. "...Should I go and get some uh..?" Horror began timidly. Dust stuck his index finger on Horror's lips, making a soft shushing sound. "Shut up, there's some tea somewhere in here."

"...I may or may not remember eating tea bags last night."

"OH YOU SON OF A B-"


End file.
